Diskuse:Elastička/@comment-94.127.128.126-20150305122227
VIKY: tohle si petre zkoušej na jinyho kdo ti jak blbej bude věřit!!!!!!!!!!!! PÉTA: Dementko poblitá JÁ: Přestante se hádat! VIKY:Nadat ti fakt nebudu protože sem slušné vYchovana ani tady ani ve škole nebudu si te vsimat !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....nebudu si te všímat!!!!!!nazdar a RO co sem tady napsala je pravda a na nic ti neodepisuji..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!�� PÉTA: Chlupatice se ozvala JÁ: Jste mí nej kámoši, tak toho nnechte! VIKY: Grazlovi nikd neodpovidam!!!!!a nevychovanyMu už vůbec ne !!!!!!! A ta chlupatice se Me dotkla!!!!!a nezapomen ze si ji budu pamatovat!!!!! Ichtile zesranej!!!ani Nevis jak se det citim !!!!!!!!(čím dal víc poníženě)!!! A taky brecimmm!!!!ale tobě to je u p*edele.Nevis jak mi ublizujes ???já ti to řeknu ublížil si hodneeeeee !!!!!pak se nediv ze k tobě nemám důvěru!!! Moje pocity!(��������������������������������������)nazdar !!!!ublizujes mi čím dal víc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!i mim kamarádům a tech se ani detotknes nato na ne promluvit miiiiiiiii!!!!!! kamarády nech bejt!!!!!!!!nech je bejt!!!!!!!!!nazdar:'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :-( :-( :-( :'( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( ;-) :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :'( :-( :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-\ PÉTA: Drž hubu krávo VIKY: Tak se pobli .curaku.!!!! Jestli v pondělí příděs do školy tak ti to klidně řeknu do oči.!! Me to problém nedělá!!!!no a bobli se mamince do klína!viky JÁ: �� VY: TY KRETÉNE! TY KRÁVO JEDNA POBLITÁ! ATD........ VIKY: Petře zase si zacinas ?????!!!!a už toho mám fakt dostt!!!zase ses před varoval!!!! Si už stín trapnej!!!FIFO mel si pravdu ..sním se fakt kamosit nebudu!!!!zklamal si me Petře zase!!!!!���� PÉTA: Tk sorry...... NĚKDO CIZÍ: hmm....... tak mi nevěř, já ti taky nechci věřit.......... A ty nadávky byly sice drsný ale většina z nich je pravdivý, o to bě,Filipovi i Markétě JÁ: PETŘE TOS PŘEHNAL! PÉTA: Já to nebyl! VIKY: No já .nevím ale nemůžu milovat kluka který mi lze a svádí vinu na jinyho takže asi je mezi na má konec...moc seomlouvam!!!!!ale takhle to dal nejde!!!!ahoj FIFO.������ JÁ: co proti mě máte?? :'( já to fakt nenapsal, přísahám na cokoliv, a pukud mi stejně nevěříte, tak pardon ale ste divný........ a pokud si myslíte že mě urazíte atd... těma komentama, tak máte pravdu....... viky........péto........ já pomlouval petu, to jo ale i viky, a to jen pred tim nez sme se skamaradilli....... ahoj........... :'( VIKY: já k Petkovi důvěru mám!!!a dost velikou důvěru!!!!!ale nemůžeš mi říkat a rozkazovat at mu nevěřím!!!!ve škole i na hřišti si me přemlouval at mu nevěřím!! ale já k němu důvěru mám a to mooooc velkou!!!! JÁ: najednou takovou důvěru??? Několikrát tě tady pomlouval, a ty jeho!!!!! VIKY: Ahoj,já se taky nechci hádat.ale filipe Nechapu koho by bavilo se porad hádat!!ze by tebe??? Já te nechapu !!!!???? A klidně bud nastvanej ale budeš nastvanej za pravdu!!!!ahoj. To je celej váš spor ve ZKRÁCENÝ, opakuju ZKRÁCENÝ verzi........ snad to díky ní pochopíte....... a nedávejte k ní hnusný komenty....... dalo mi dost práce to podle wikipedie sepsat.......FÍFA